


bally ball

by AmazinglyWeird



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Group Chat fanfic, M/M, bally ball, but like, dead memes, gay™, hinata is precious, how does one tag, i feel like this is just an excuse for horrible grammar and punctuation, it really is, its g8 m8, kageyama is married to volleyball, kageyama is the ballsmaster, suga and daichi are goals, tanaka and noya have weird fetishes, ™
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazinglyWeird/pseuds/AmazinglyWeird
Summary: tanaka-senpai added sunshine, ballsmaster, tsukishima, mom, guardian of the galaxy™, boss, mom 2 and ashash baby to “bally ball”.





	

 

 

tanaka-senpai added sunshine, ballsmaster, tsukishima, mom, guardian of the galaxy™, boss, mom 2 and ashash baby to “bally ball”.

 

tanaka-senpai: you’re senpai put together this wonderful group chat~~~

 

sunshine: thank you Tanaka-sempai~!!

 

tsukishima: *your

 

ballsmaster: grammar police.

 

tsukishima: someone needs to teach you guys how to use proper grammar.

 

mom: now now, no need to fight

 

sunshine: suga’s here (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

 

ballsmaster: shut up.

 

sunshine: ╥﹏╥

 

tsukishima: you made your boyfriend sad.

 

ballsmaster: I made volleyball sad???

 

sunshine: i thought you guys got married in the fall???

 

ballsmaster: it was a spring wedding actually

 

mom 2: congrats

 

ballsmaster: thanks, were very happy together

 

tsukishima: *we’re

 

ballsmaster: I swear to god

 

mom: kageyama, no swearing

 

sunshine: watch your profanity

 

sunshine: watch your profanity™

 

boss: suga sweetie

 

mom: yes hunnie

 

guardian of the galaxy™: i ship it

 

sunshine: Noya-senpai!

 

guardian of the galaxy™: *nose bleed*

 

ballsmaster: *nosebleed*

 

sunshine: kageyama????

 

ballsmaster: yes

 

boss: why is there a cat in my living room

 

mom: well you see-

 

mom: ifounditoutsideanditwasadorableandbeautifulanditfollowedmetoyourhouseandicouldn’tjustletitstarveandicouldn’tbringithomesoileftitatyourplacewhileiwenttothestoretobuystuffforthecatandtomakediner

 

boss: i see

 

boss: well

 

boss: i might of

 

boss: chased it out of the house

 

boss: with a broom

 

boss: and it may or may not have scratched the fuck out of me

 

boss: and it may or may not have broken your pottery you made for me last summer

 

mom: ;-; ;-;

 

sunshine: there are children present

 

guardian of the galaxy™: profanity

 

sunshine: thank you senpai~

 

guardian of the galaxy™: *nosebleed*

 

ballsmaster: stop, your weird fetishes are making me uncomfortable

 

tsukishima: says the guy who’s married to a sport

 

ballsmaster: hey

 

ballsmaster: volleyball and i aren’t like that

 

ballsmaster: we take our love very seriously

 

tsukishima: i see

 

sunshine: is the kitty okay??? (*^ -^*)

 

mom: yeah

 

mom: i made Dachi go and get the poor thing

 

boss: do you not see what it did my face

 

mom: i could do far worse

 

boss: point taken

 

sunshine: kageyama?

 

ballsmaster: yes??

 

sunshine: your leg is repeatedly kicking me in the chin can you stop please?

 

tsukishima: *you- wait that’s right

 

sunshine: so??

 

mom 2: just give him a few moments

 

sunshine: …………………….

 

ballsmaster: …………………………………………..

 

sunshine: …………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

ballsmaster: ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

sunshine: i won’t lose bakayama

 

ballsmaster: sure.

 

sunshine: fite mae m8

 

tsukishima: and the little hope i had

 

tsukishima: is gone

 

tanaka-senpai: are we just going to ignore the fact that kageyama and hinata are with each other

 

guardian of the galaxy™: what would volleyball think

 

mom: i thought i raised you better

 

boss: i’m disappointed in you son

 

guardian of the galaxy™: on a scale of 1-10 what is the probability of them currently making out

 

tsukishima: 11/10

 

sunshine: as if i would kiss bakayama, i have standards

 

ballsmaster: i can make meat buns

 

sunshine: oh no! he’s meeting all my standards! ヽ(ﾟｰﾟ*ヽ)ヽ(*ﾟｰﾟ*)ﾉ(ﾉ*ﾟｰﾟ)ﾉ

 

ballsmaster: if only it were that easy

 

ballsmaster: for you see

 

ballsmaster: my heart belongs to another

 

sunshine: ＝(￣□￣;)⇒

 

guardian of the galaxy™: gasp

 

tanaka-senpai: dont worry hinata! your senpai will help you heal your broken heart

 

sunshine: tanaka-senpai!! ಥ ̯ ಥ

 

boss: guys

 

boss: the cat’s attacking me again

 

sunshine: the cat strikes back

 

guardian of the galaxy™: the cat strikes back™

 

ashashbaby: what the actual-

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
